Night of the Masquerade
by Animefanatic96
Summary: The Boddy mansion is filled with hundreds of masked guests so do people realize if one is missing? Of course! And now the people left inside the house must solve it before they are killed off next. Oh yes, there are lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so all I can say is Hi everyone! :) I've been really idle between school and what not but one night a random story came to my head. SOme of this may not be 100% correct for all you CLUE obsessioners. And I wrote this in a matter of 1 day. I'm really confident you will all like it :) Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>The Boddy Mansion is considered the most beautiful home in all of Virginia. Its three stories towered over every tree and car that surrounded the house. It was enclosed in stone with dark wood windows and doors, carrying between floor to ceiling or small ones with shutters. The shutters were dark crimson red and the roof was gloomy brown. The lawn was a rich and healthy green as it stretched for miles. A long stone driveway led all the way to the back of the lot past the house and the hedge maze. The garage, identical to the house, held up to 10 cars and the drive way could hold anywhere from 20 to 30. It was a dark night with a full harvest moon lighting the back of the house. The stars glistened over the yard, speckling the deep night sky. The lights in the house were all on, creating yellow illuminations. Someone could see many guests in the main room and running around the rest of the house was the ever so busy staff.<p>

Pulling into the driveway was a long black limousine. The driver left the front seat and moved to open the door leading to the lengthy black back seat. Exiting the car was a tall and lean woman in a very compact turquoise dress. The piece was so tight it showed every curve she owned. The back was flowing with peacock feathers that trailed behind her making her look like the real thing. Her hands were clad with long white gloves that held a slick black handle. On the end of the handle was a mask, it was gold and turquoise with peacock feathers identical to her dress. Her jewelry was gold and obviously expensive as it had hung on her neck and covered her ear lobe. Her skin was a rich tan like she spent all of the day in the sun. Her eyes were a bright green; they darted around as she looked over the lot. She had auburn hair that ended at her mid neck; it parted on the left and curled down in a very flapper style. She appeared to be anywhere around 20 to 30. She walked with an essence of nobility almost like she took her knight in shining armor and through him out the window. This woman could obviously save herself.

As she entered the party scene she looked around with the mask covering her face trying to see if she could figure out anyone but there were too many people and well created masks. The room was tall with dark wooden walls. With wooden floor to ceiling windows that looked over the lot. At the front was a band that played jazzy music. The lead singer was running around the stage like the microphone was trying to eat him. Many people moved in and out of the rooms of the house. She noticed at the front of the room was a man who stood against a wall in a deep black suit watching the room with a nonchalant manner. The young woman felt herself walking towards him. He looked over at her as she reached his side.

He was around 25 years of age, or so it appeared from behind his mask. His suit was black and his tie was a forest green that matched his hanker chief. Her side glanced eyed him up stopping to look at his intricate and expensive watch. He had hazel eyes darker than hers as they made eye contact. She continued to look up, breaking the long stare. His hair was shaggy and brown like he worked hard to make it look effortless. His personality said –leave me alone- but yet she couldn't help but want to touch him.

"Ma'am, as much as I love being eyed up but could I help you?"

She swallowed down her nervousness, which was saying something because she never had gotten like this before. She was strong and noble, but he was doing things to her that one could say was inexplicable.

"I was attempting to figure out who you are. But I don't seem to know."

"Ahh I see, well I'm not exactly on the guest list. So you might want to stop while you can."

"Oh, party crasher?"

"No, party thrower." He says looking at her face to face instead of occasional side glances now.

She didn't let the shock show on her face. Mr. Verde was right there and yet she couldn't even tell.

"Oh, Mr. Verde, I apologize" She said her face flushing a tad. He let a smile slide over his face revealing his bright white teeth. "So then, do you know who I am?"

"Of course, an elite party thrower must know his guest. Your name is Marie Gold, gossip columnist and heir to the Royal Peacock Magazine. You enjoy reading blabbermouth gossip articles and stories about three headed alien babies. "

"It was four, and was proven false."

"It's all false Miss Gold."

"Not all of it."

"Most of it."

She lowered her mask to reveal her beautiful flawless face and all the anger that was shown on it.

"I just like to know what's going on; I'm not trying to hurt anyone, unlike you. I just like to keep updated, so I don't know why you are acting like it is so bad."

"I'm sorry Miss Gold, but I refuse to have this discussion, I have had it with your sister and that didn't work out well."

He pushed himself off of the wall and made his way through the crowd until he was gone all together. She raised her mask back to her face feeling back to incognito. She moved through the crowd slowly trying not to get stepped on or have wine spilled on her. A man steps backwards and bumps her into a couple talking. He turns around and looks at her with apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry ma'am" He says helping her get rebalanced on her gold shoes.

His hair was shaggy blond and he had a thick black mask, the rim was silver and on the front was silver and purple stitching, like patterns that swirled around. His gray suit had a purple handkerchief and a purple sweater vest to match. His skin was slightly pale and had dark chocolate brown eyes.

"It's fine" she says with a smile straightening herself out.

"It's hard to see without my glasses."

He smiles once more and continues to talk with the men he was standing with. She turned away and continued to move through the crowd of unknown figures until she reached a door. It almost was shielded because its mahogany surface matched the wall. She opens it to see there are about a measly five steps down into a room that appeared like a pub. In the front was a mini stage and the walls were wooden also. The lights were dimly lit except for the pole on the stage. The room was filled with tables that many men sat drinking or smoking while eying up the girl at the front.

Miss Gold makes her way down the steps and sits at the bar in the back, parallel to the stage. She watched the woman in the front. The girls long body swerved and moved around the pole fluidly. She somehow made herself look a tad more humane as she didn't except men touching her or flaunting too much. Her shoes were tall and black; her nail polish was scarlet red. Long legs went to heaven and were darker than her skin tone from her tights. She wore a blood red corset full piece. It looked like a bathing suit almost. Her wrists looked like she had cuff links on them. Her neck was similar to a collar with a black bow tie. She had long black hair that moved loosely as she danced around. Her tall black top hat was used in her act. Her skin was a deep tan and her red lips shone from all the gloss that she wore. Her eyes were dark brown against her all dark features.

Her movements got cheering and applauded from men as she removed clothes and got dollar bills as she flips the top hat. Miss Gold looked around until she saw a poster on the far wall near the door.

Naomi Thorn

Classiest and sexiest dancer of our time.

She wanted to gag, not only from the smoke but from the disgust of just being here. She leaves the room a different way than she came in and entered in an empty hall way. She walked down to the end where there was an open door and she walked in. It was a library that was two stories high with shelves and shelves of books, indexes, and dictionaries. In the middle were couches and chairs. The coffee tables were adorned with candles in candle sticks and potted plants. She continued to walk through until she came across noises in one of the Math and Science Sections. She turned the corner and noticed a teenage boy. What was a teenage boy doing here?

"Can I help you?"

The boy turned around scared and surprised.

"Um I was just looking around."

"Aren't you a little young to be at this party?"

"No, I just appear young."

She looked at his black shone shoes and his dark suit. He had a yellow bow tie on and a gold chain from his belt loop to his pocket. His mask was plain gold with a black rim. His hair was a shadowy match to his suit. It was cut very long and shaggy, almost covering his eyes. They were bright caramel almost like they blended into his gold tinted mask.

"So then, who are you?"

"Marcus Yellowstone."

"I'm afraid I don't know who that is."

"I run a series of banks around the east coast. Not many people do know who I am, they put their money in my banks and don't question any further. But I know who you are, Miss Gold."

"Oh, really?" She said flattered.

"Yes, I had slept with your sister. Cute girl, very stupid and unskilled though. What a shame."

She knit her eyebrows together not even able to think of a reply to that. She looked around the aisle and saw that on the floor were many books with equations and numbers. She leans down setting her feather covered mask onto the floor. She reads the cover of the many texts and noticed they were all for banking and accounting. Why would a bank owner have banking texts? He didn't need to know these, only his employees.

"I don't understand." She says plainly reading about certain growths and rises in banking.

"I like to know what my employees do. It helps me understand how hard they work. Unnecessary, yes. But it pays off."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, of course. If I don't understand what they go through how am I supposed to treat them fairly and pay them well if I don't even understand what they are going through."

"I haven't heard it that way before."

"What? Caring?"

"Eh, yes…"

He nods his head and returns to reaching for the text on the wall. He jumps to get it but his man in a teenage body physique wouldn't let him. He jumps for it once more. Marie finally finds herself smiling as she reaches to bring the book down from the shelf. She picks up, turns around, and leaves before he could even say goodbye.

She finds herself enter the long corridor again feeling like she was in a maze alone, rather than in a party with hundreds of people loitering rooms spread across the house. Some in the kitchen, the dining room, and some in the conservatory. She finds herself walking to the end of the hall way where it turns to the right, back to the party and the left, which is a mystery. She continues to walk forward and a figure knocks her over from the rights side sending a platter to the ground. She thinks to herself as she gets up about how the knocking over needed to stop tonight. She might receive a concussion instead of the one night stand she was hoping to have.

The figure stood up with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was rather short and pale. Freckles spotted her face and her light pink lips pouted out as she rubbed her head. She was in a beautiful and fully covering maid uniform as she stares up at Miss Gold from the floor.

"Sorry, Miss." The girl says full-heartedly. Her voice was in a full on southern accent. She was very young, guessing around 18 to 20 years of age.

"Oh, no, its fine." She says helping the young maid up.

The girls green eyes light up like light bulbs. No guest all that night was so kind to her.

"Thank you." She says with a wide white smile.

The girl picked up the platter and scurried down the hall in her maid uniform clad with bright white accessories. Miss Gold made her way down from the way the girl came and she ended up at the back of the ball room by the stage. She made her way to the middle of the dance floor noting to her who was dancing with who and whom was talking about whom. She just has to keep up on the gossip on and off of work. Too bad she couldn't keep track of people in disguises.

"AHHH!"

Her eyes darted to a door across the ballroom from her where a woman dressed in pink stood with tears and a look of terror on her face. She was pale and the blood was rushing from the entire vicinity of her face and neck. She breathed deeply and tried to catch her breath. A couple of people had come to her side asking the typical "What's wrong" or 'Are you okay?" questions you often hear.

The woman began to share some type of story but Miss Gold couldn't tell what they were saying all the way across the room but the word was spreading like wild fire across the ballroom. Soon she heard the people in front of her talking and she began to ease drop on the conversation. Many words came in and out but a few were clear to be heard. MURDER. DINING ROOM. LEAD PIPE.

Shock exploded throughout the party and many called to have their limos arrive or some would leave the party to their cars as fast as possible. Miss Gold was in shock and leaned against the wall next to the stage where the band has halted. Only a few people stayed after a couple minutes. The woman in the pink dress was in the same place crying. Directly forward surrounded by a few people was the man in green acting very calm for someone whose house held murder. To her very right across the room was the man in the purple suit sitting in a chair nervous.

The maid was tending to a couple standing by the woman in pink. Entering from the pub room was Naomi and a very attractive man. They were very, undone, for being simply in a room. His suit was on incorrectly and one of her cuff links was missing. She turned to see that behind her on the stage, reading was Mr. Yellowstone. It appeared that everyone was here.

Many people who were still here were either crying because they knew the departed or they wanted to know what was going on.

"Apparently, I have been notified by the police that you all must stay here for the night. Because amongst us could possibly be the killer. Or so they think. So all I can say is enjoy your time at the Boddy mansion, oh, and try not to be killed." Says the man in the green over the few people in the room. All everyone could think to themselves was trying to avoid being killed. This will make for a great party, or at least a gossip column.


	2. Chapter 2

Shock begins to spread throughout the ballroom as it echoes off of the wooden covered walls. Many people begin shouting or try to escape. Some begin to get suspicious and become distant to others. Miss Gold watches over the crowd scanning the many people in the groups. She counts 17 besides her, Mr. Verde, the maid, Miss. Thorn, Mr. Purple Suit, and Mr. Yellowstone. This is 23 guests, and a host in all. She couldn't even comprehend how big the staff must be. The chills begin to grow on her spine as she analyzes her situation; the odds were not in her favor. If the killer was here than they were masked, good liars, and well, dangerous. She keeps her mask next to her face like all the others do, besides Miss. Thorn and Mr. Verde, of course.

The fact that no one knew who each other was began to hit the others as she hears demands of "Who are you!" and "Are you on the list!" A man enters the room in a suit unlike the others and had lacked a mask. The butler. He begins to usher people one by one to their rooms spread all over the second and third floors of the house. Soon he has had everyone to a room besides her, Mr. Yellowstone and Mr. Verde.

He reaches her and asks her about allergies and preferences as the maid she saw earlier wrote down these minor details. She had no preference to the room and they soon led her to the back right corner room on the third floor of the house. Because it was a corner two of the walls were covered in large windows. The walls were a dark purple and the bead spread was a strong gold. The room had a door that led to a state of the art bathroom and a walk in closet. She explored the closet noticing how it was lacking of any clothes of any sort.

Knock. Knock.

She turns to the door where a tall man with messy brown hair stood. He leaned against it like he owned the place, which he did. She sat down on the bed watching him in the doorway. He was dressed differently now. His pants were dark wash jeans and he had on a dark green sweater. His hands held two glasses of wine. His mask wasn't on now and she could make out his chiseled features and his slightly unshaved face. He had on his signature smirk he always wore.

"Is that for me?" She asks.

"No, I always drink 2 glasses of wine at one time." He chuckles a tad as he walks toward her on the bed.

"Oh, what a shame."

"Well if you want mine I guess you can have it." He says handing her the glass.

"Oh, well try not to sacrifice to much." She smiles.

They sit at the bed watching each other closely when she feels his gaze on her body. Was he undressing her in his mind?

"Checking me out? I don't sleep with people that easily." She says ironically because less than a couple hours ago she was hoping for a one night stand.

"No, that's what the wine was for."

"Ahh, the try and get her drunk and sleazy tactic."

"Usually works."

She brings the wine to her mouth not breaking eye contact with him.

Knock. Knock.

"Dammit." He mumbles under his breath as they were interrupted.

The maid from earlier that evening walks in with a platter. Many different types of food were on it as she sets it on the dresser parallel to the bed. She comes over to the two as though she hadn't interrupted a thing, which she really hadn't.

"Miss Gold, may I ask your size. You must be tired of sitting in that dress. We are going to get clothing for you."

"Oh? Actually could I possibly get my own clothes?"

"Miss, I'm afraid we can't let you contact anyone outside of the house."

"Let me give you my address, will that work. I'll give you my key also,"

"Well I suppose that will work, Mr. Verde."

"Oh, yes, that will be just fine." He says waving her off barely acknowledging anything but Miss Gold.

The maid finally leaves, leaving the tray behind her. But Mr. Verde has already set down both his and Miss Golds' glasses and came to her side. He moves closer this time to where she could see small bits of his face she couldn't see before. Like his dimple on his chin and a minor scar by his ear on his cheek. His Hazel eyes glinted as he looked into hers.

She felt a strong attraction bolt through her as his hand slid around her waist bringing her towards him. He brings his lips towards her moving her mask out of the way letting it drop to the wooden floor. They begin to kiss lightly until she opened her mouth to his let his tongue slide in.

He takes her arms and puts them on the bed now fully on top of her. He leans back down to kiss her again and her arms move around his neck bringing him closer. Her hands move through his soft messy hair as their tongues slide and move together as though they were in sync.

She melted and moaned into his mouth feeling him get hot at the sound. Maybe she was getting the sex she was hoping for all night. He then breaks the entire enchanting kiss and stands up grabbing the two wine glasses. Confused Miss Gold sits up with a very disordered facial expression.

"What?" Was all she could mutter at him.

"I told you the wine would work." He said abruptly and left the room closing the door behind him.

Miss Gold flops back onto the bed in frustration. Why must he make her feel like a little girl again? No man in her 20 something years has made her feel so, irritated. Was he out to get her, or just out of spite. She sits back up and strips down to her black undergarments, throwing the large peacock dress to the side of the room until it made a large turquoise and gold pile. The takes off her heels in exasperation and throws them atop the dress after they hit the wall. She undoes her jewelry and puts them on the top of her bed stand.

She makes her way to the bathroom and looks in the mirror at her flawless face. It was a deep golden tan and her bright green eyes popped from the color contrast and the eyeliner. Her orange red hair curled down in its very 20's style. All of the colors juxtaposed and mixed to create the beautiful young woman standing there.

She makes her way to the shower and starts it. Looking in she could see purple, gold, and white shampoo and soap bottles. Even the loofa was white as it sits on the side of the jet tub. She finally takes off her clothing and gets inside to take a long hot shower.

Bang.

She stops and looks around the room to see if anything was going on. Trying not to shout out or make any loud noises she slowly turns off the shower. She grabs a white towel lined with gold and wraps it around herself. She looks around for some kind of weapon. She finally grabs a back scrubber, better than nothing, and makes her way out of the bathroom.

Entering the bedroom she looks around. A black figure makes its way toward the door. The butler.

"Wha-?What, What, What are you doing?" she says jumbled

"Your' clothes, Miss."

"She looks over to the bed where a wheeled in rack of clothing was. All were from her closet in her apartment. Accompanying it was her jewelry and make up. She sits down in shock and stares at the dark purple walls. The butler leaves closing the door behind him.

'Stop psyching yourself out!' she mind shouts to herself trying to get a hold of reality again. She starts to pace around the room trying to make up her mind as to what to do. She makes her way to the door clad in a towel and flips the lock.

She finds that in the closet is a small dresser already filled with her undergarments ad pajamas. She wheels in her rack of clothing, leaving it in the middle of the room. Her shoes lined the walls in many colors and sizes from heels to golden/bronze boots. Slipping into pajamas she goes to the bathroom once more. She brushes her teeth just in case and takes her birth control. The face stared back at her, bags were forming and fear struck her. She left the face to stay there as she made her way to the bed.

She eventually just lays staring at the ceiling, noticing it was all glass to where she could see the moon. It created a light beam from the top of the room to the door.

'How long am I going to be here?'

'I-I don't want to die'

'I never even got to say goodbye.'

Her eyes begin to water over with tears that she tried to bring back. She didn't think it was fair, that she had to live in this moment where someone was killing people. They didn't even know the killer was in the house. And the only person she knew didn't do it was, well, herself. She tosses and turns until finally sleep shadows over her and she slips in.

Her dreams flashed images and memories of yesterday. It was trying to put them together like a puzzle but the pieces were either too curved or too sharp. They wouldn't fit together but her mind knew that with more evidence, they would.

Her eyes open to the burning light of the white hot sun. She turns away from the window to her right and looks at her bed side table. 9:00.

"Ugh!" She growls loudly and finally gets up out of the relaxing, heaven like bed.

She enters the closet and wears her jeans and her bronze boots, she wore a turquoise flowing tank top. Her Jewelry was simple and gold. She made her way out of her room and down the two flights of stairs which led to the large foyer.

She makes her way to the dining room where she sees five or six people eating. Two of which she didn't know. The man at the far right end had long blonde hair and thick black glasses. He had dark wash jeans, a purple button up, and black tennis shoes. On the close right end was the stripper. She wore a bright red dress. It was tight and long sleeved, ending around her mid-thigh. Her tights were fully covering and black. Her shoes were black flats and she had silver jewelry. Her face was almost plain, save for the red lipstick. She cleaned up well; Miss Gold wouldn't believe she was a stripper from this point of view. On the left side in the middle was a young looking man in a white shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. He had a gold earring and a gold watch. His eyes glinted bright yellow as he looked up at her.

He examined her up and down, not caring if she noticed. She didn't let it affect her and she sat in the seat across from him two up from Naomi and two down from the man in the purple. She made eye contact with him as he continued to poke at his food. He looked away once and a while to eat some but his eyes always found their way back to hers.

'Do I look away?' she wondered.

"Miss? Would you like something to eat?" said the long blonde haired maid to her.

"Oh, um, yes please. I don't care what."

"Yes, ma'am right away."

'Awkward. Silence.'

Her thoughts ran slowly as she examined everyone.. These people couldn't be killers, their so, nonthreatening. So many others were in this house though. So many people that could be off plotting and killing.

'Killers. Secrets. Others.'

'No, you have to stop thinking about this!'

No sounds are made in the room as everyone slowly eyes up each other. They were all thinking the exact same thing.

"Here you are Miss." The maid sets down the food gently and scurries off toward the kitchen again.

She eats her food slowly trying to read everyone in the room. Everyone had some kind of guard up, making it hard for her to tell what they are thinking.

'I can't let this bother me. It's the middle of the day, who would kill now? Oh no, now I wont be able to sleep tonight.'

She leaves her food half eaten suddenly feeling sick. Her and the man in the purple both get up and leaves. She leaves to the foyer again and feels him close next to her.

"Adam Pluot." He extends his hand stopping. She turns around and notices it. Her paranoia subsides a tad and she shakes it gently. Firm.

"For someone so, nerdy looking, you have quite the grip."

"I have brothers." He says as they continue to walk. To where? They don't even know.

"So, are you, scared?" She says randomly, regretting it, she tries to back track but words were already escaping his mouth.

"I think in a way we are all a tad frightened."

"Frightened? Try scared shitless." She says blandly as they walk towards the very back of the house.

"Makes sense." He says as he opens the door for her.

"Wow." She says as she looks around the room. It was the bedroom she had, but on the first floor. Two of the walls were glass, like hers. But no glass ceiling or purple walls. The walls were a light green. Outside the windows you could see many plants and some animals. Even inside the room had been filled with plants. There was a wicker table with matching chairs. A wicker couch that had many pillows embroidered on it.

Mr. Pluot sits on the couch with his legs slightly open and his arm resting on the couch. His long white blonde hair wafted over his glasses a tad. His dark rooms complimented his unbelievably masculine jaw line. She sits on the other side of the couch and watches him for a moment until he begins to speak.

"Okay, so to be blunt, are you the killer?" He says adjusting his glasses.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" She says shocked.

"I feel like if you were you would tell me, then kill me. It makes sense in my mind."

"I suppose, but no. Sorry to break your heart darling, but I'm not."

"Good. I didn't have a plan if you were." He says as a maid enters with tea.

'When did he call her?' she wonders as the tray is placed on the wicker and glass coffee table.

"So," he says sipping his tea. "I was wondering if we could become alliances."

"Alliances?"

"Like partners in crime, or more like solving crime."

"No, no, I got that partner, I was just wondering, why me?"

"My options were low, no offense. I have you 17 random people, a stripper, the obnoxious party host, a clumsy waitress, and a suspicious business man, not exactly the A-team."

She analyzes the situation a bit more. 'What if he was the killer?" Couldn't he kill her as soon as she joined his side. He was smart enough to get away with it. She didn't even know who this man was, but she didn't know who anyone here was for that fact.

"How do I know you aren't the killer? You have brains and a bit of muscle."

"As much as I appreciate the compliment, that I am afraid is impossible."

"Hmm?"

"I cringe at even the sight of blood, let alone being able to kill anyone."

"I don't know…."

"Please, I assure you, it couldn't have been me. I have an, ahem, alibi."

"Prove it." She says sternly hoping that his alibi was bullet proof.

"Well it was Naomi's break, and well during then the highest bidder got a private dance of sorts. And well, let's say I like to wave bills a little too much."

They stare for a moment, blush ran over his cheeks.

"Ha!" She laughs a loudly, and then they settle down to a couple short giggles. "that's great."

"Thanks." He says sarcastically now looking away from her.

"Alright, I'm in. Mr. Pluot."

"Professor Pluot."

"Alright, Professor Pluot." She says with an eye roll and a small laugh.

She grabs her tea and sips it, it was really good. She sets hers down, as Pluot does also. She brings her knees to her face and he continues to sit staring at her.

"So…" She says trying to break the awkward silence that echoed through the beautiful room.

He scoots a tad closer to her now almost touching.

'Damn small couch.'

He rest his arms on her knees resting his chin on his arm. 'Why was he moving so close?'

She examined his face and his long stylish blonde hair. His glasses thick rims were new and fashionable. Overall, for a professor, he was hot. 'No stop saying that!' she mentally yelled. The air smelled like mint, probably from his mint gum. It was hot as they breathed right on each other.

His arm moved from under her and he kneeled in front of her. His hands made their ways to her knees separating them. Until he could come in between them He scooted sandwiched between them resting in front of her waist in a fully clothed missionary position.

He brought his face down to hers until their foreheads touched. All she could see was his brown eyes. His hands reach to the sides of her face bringing her mouth to his. Their lips touch gently as they brushed together. He licked her lip as they spread open letting his tongue intrude.

The pit of her stomach began to sink as she liquefied into his movements. His hands make their way to her waist as her arms slide around his neck. He pulls back looking at her flawless face, taking in her beauty. She smiles at him when his lips come back to hers. His hands on her waist begin to grip tighter as they bring her against him harder.

Their waist move together as she could feel a bulge begin at the front of his pants. As she moved against him she could feel herself begin to get wet at the front. 'Just from making out?' She wonders. Her body feels the bulge was huge, not just big, huge. 'Damn, I'm going to like this.'

His hands now stop the movement and they come to the edges of her shirt lifting it over her head. She lays back onto the couch with her hand over her head. He stays in between her legs and rests his hands on the couch. His mouth makes its way to the side of her neck leaving small bights and tingling feeling along it.

The movement comes toward her bra where it licks around the edges, taunting and teasing her. His gentleness makes her squirm in pleasure. She arches her back as he unhooks her bra and drops it on the ground. She lays back to normal position and she can see her nipples were already hardened.

'He's going to think I'm easy.'

His fingers rub, prod, and squeeze them with his large strong hands. She lets out a small moan which earns her a smile. His face comes down to her chest as he sucks and licks all around. She wanted more now, more than he was giving her.

Once he pulled back up she began to undo his dark purple button down shirt. It falls backwards onto the couch revealing his chest. She was right he did have muscle. It was hard and firm, but not crazy ripped. Her hands trace down over the hardened muscle in long streaks. He leans back to her mouth where they kiss again like all of the passion in the world was centered around them.

Her closed eyes opened to see his glasses now off as he begins to undo her pants. He removes her shoes and slides the pant off. Her black lace underwear reveals its self and he look at the,, practically drooling. He backs up and she kneels on the couch now facing him. Kneeling at each other she wraps her arms around him and his arms around her waist.

He brings her toward him in a long hug that sends him on his back. She now straddles on top of him kissing him senseless. His hands play with the edges of her underwear that slides against his jeans. She begins to undo the buttons and slides them off slowly.

She sees his hardened friend and undoes his underwear. It comes out semi hardened and long. She runs her hands over it until it comes out completely hard. She lick the top causing a small arch of his back from him. Her mouth runs over it causing a moan here and there. Her mouth finally opens with an O and lets it enter. Only the top is inside as she runs up and down along it. She continues to let more and more enter until he is almost completely inside of her.

He closes her eyes as she runs over it letting herself be welled up in it all. He grabs her face and makes her atop and look at him. His entire member has left her mouth and she is now looking at him. She crawls over top of him so that their bodies are lined up.

He kisses her once more as he takes off her underwear. His hand finds its way in between her legs and runs over the wet surface.

"You're so wet." He says with a smile as his fingers rub around her clitoris. She bites back a couple moans but a few escape into is mouth.

"You're amazing." She says to him as a finger enters her. She lets out a sound that resembled a moan and he smiles again. He was pretty cocky for a nerdy guy. His fingers moves in and out of her. Sweat begins to form on both of them glistening with each on every movement that is made.

She sits up, hovering over his friend. He nods his head yes and she lovers onto it. They both let out a sound and he bucks his hips jamming into her. She bites her lip holding back some tears from the minor pain of it. He was huge.

She stared at the ceiling as she bobbed up and down on him making sounds together as she felt herself begin to come. She tried to hold back and continue the joyful movement. But she couldn't. She came down on top of him and hunched over. She felt him come inside of her, which made it far more enjoyable.

She looks at him from behind her curly red hair. He smiles at her between deep breaths. She removes him from under her and lays at his side. Her sweat covered back touched the back of the couch laying on her side. He lays on his back holding her against him. Her fingers traced over his chest making shapes, letters and numbers.

They lay in the quiet room as he played with her short wavy hair. Their sweaty bodies stuck together in the well lit room. The plants were beautiful and bright. It was almost dream like in the room. She may not know the man, at all, but it was just so perfect.

"I'm sorry." He says looking at her.

She looks up at him with bright green confused eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I took our, um, partnership to a whole new level." He says with a awkward smile, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Don't be sorry, at all." She said with a small laugh moving against him more.

They both smiled at each other again. She pushed herself up a tad and looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" He says to her.

"Time?"

"Somewhere around 1 I'm guessing. Late breakfast."

"Aren't they going to notice if we miss lunch?"

"Let them." He says pulling her down on top of him her legs kneeling and her hands on the couch. He pulls her down to kiss him and he squeezes her as a tad.

"Okay." She says kissing him softly. She lays back down with him and they fall asleep in the beautiful green room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm what's going on?" She said rubbing her eyes looking around the room. Her eyes moved to the man next to her. His arm was moved from around her and is now holding a book. His glasses are on his face and his white blonde hair was moved out of his way.

"You're up." He says smiling as he rests the book on the coffee table and turns toward her so they face each other. His hand moves some of her short orange red hair from her face. She smiles at him as she makes eye contact with his muddy brown eyes. His teeth were bright white as they flashed at her like diamonds.

His hand moves to her waist and brings her towards him now pressing together. She could feel his strong chest against hers. The sun made an outline on his figure, but stopped at the blanket. 'Blanket? When did that get here?'

"Where did you get the blanket?" She looks around "And the pillow?" she sees on the coffee table food "And the coffee?"

"I ordered for them all." He says in a matter-of-fact manner.

"So, people have seen me…us… naked?"

"Yes, well just one person. That lovely maid, you know the one with the country accent?"

Her stomach sinks. 'Of course it would be that one.'

"I'm sorry, just wanted the best for you." He whispers as he snuggles into her neck. His breath was hot on her collar bone. His lips moved across her skin softly and she closes her eyes.

"You're forgiven." She says giving into his movements.

He slowly back away and gets up, as does she. They dress, reluctantly, and make sure they look like nothing happened. He grabs her and plants a kiss before they go their separate ways.

Dazed, she walks down the long corridor to the steps that lead to the second and third floor. She makes her way to her room and notice that on the door to every room was an invitation. She snatches off the one on her door and eyes it up and down. She enters her room and read the paper.

Welcome to Boddy Mansion

Although under these circumstances please enjoy your stay at the Boddy Mansion. Tonight we would like to invite everyone to a 7 course feast. Although this is an invitation, attendance is mandatory. Please dress appropriately. This is a black tie event. Please be there at 7:30 promptly. Thank you.

Mr. Verde

She rolls her eyes at the invitation, they hadn't even been there for 24 hours and they plan on trying to get everyone together already. That room will have 22 people and one killer in it. She sits on the bed with head in hands; life was becoming complicated.

It was 5:47 and she had a lot of time. She makes her way to the bathroom remove her articles of clothing. She looks over at the towel rack and notices the towels have been replaced and that a bath robe was on the rack.

Showered and in a bathrobe she wanders around her room waiting for the minutes to fly by. But they don't. They move like hours and it was only 6:20. She finds herself getting into a dark turquoise dress. It was a halter top and synched in just under the breast. It had a pendant that was gold with an ivory center. It flowed down just above the knee and then got lower in the back. It had a very 20's style to it. Her hair looked the same as usual, short, red orange, and wavy. Her eyelashes were long and black, with dark black eyeliner. Her dark red lip popped against her dark tan. Her golden necklace and a golden bracelet matched her pendant. Her shoes were tall and matched her jewelry/

She looked at the clock, yet again. 6:40. She couldn't take the being cooped up in the room anymore and made her way out of the door. She wondered around the house aimlessly. Every once and a while she would come across someone else walking around. No one she has ever talked to though.

Her hand traces over a painting of a stocky old man. He had large features and light skin. His eyes were a pale blue like they were as worn as him. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and a blood red tie.

Mr. Michael Andrew Boddy Sr.

She wanders down to the second floor, identical to the one above. Its middle space wasn't occupied by rooms though. It was a large balcony with a hallway on all four sides. A chandelier hung over the space in the dining room. Odd. It was over the dining room, although traditionally it was over the foyer.

Her hand traces over the railing as she comes to the stairs that lead to the foyer. Her heels make a clapping sound as they hit the granite floor. She pushes open the door into the dining room which has now been occupied by a maid, a butler, and two or three random people.

She makes her way to her seat, choosing not to stand like the others. She looks at the cards on the table noticing that all of the names were different. She pulls out her invitation seeing on the back side was one word.

Peacock.

She rolls her eyes at the not so clever fake name. She reads the ones at her actual table. Carnation. Mustard. Plum. Ivy. Cloud. She runs people through her mind but couldn't pin point them. To her right was Plum and to her left was Carnation. She sits down at the empty table watching people enter one by one.

The first member of her table to enter was the man in the gold. He had on a black tuxedo and now slicked back hair. Because of his features he looked more like he belonged in a greaser gang than at a black tie event. His gold pocket watch chain still hung and he wore the same gold watch. His dark tan glimmered as he made his way from table to table, finally stopping at hers. He sits at the chair on the other side of where Plum was supposed to be.

The next to enter was the woman in the red. She had on a long red gown that was strapless and had a small train. The bottom was sparkly and it faded upward into a plain shocking red. She wore silver jewelry and long black gloves. Her long smooth hair was in a bun on top of her head. She walked over and sat to her left. Half of the table was left now.

The third to walk in was the man in the purple. He wore a dark black suit and had a black vest with a purple swirly patterned. His tie was dark black and his shoes were newly shined. His hair was still a white blonde and his skin wasn't a dark tan, but wasn't pale either. His muddy brown eyes looked around the room for his table behind his stylish glasses. He made his way to the other side of Peacock.

The next to enter was the woman in the white. Confusion struck Peacock as she examined the woman. She had on silver glittered shoes. Her dress stopped under her knee and the collar was a halter top made of silver as it stopped in between her breasts. She had light make up for her pale skin. Her blonde bangs were straightened to perfection and the rest of her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. She had freckles from being outside often and had pale almost mint green eyes.

She found her way on the other side of Carnation. All that was left was the person directly across from her, Ivy. They wait impatiently as the clock read 7:29.

Bam.

The doors to the room shut abruptly by the butlers and waiters were already making their ways to the tables with bowls of soup. The soups varied between people but no one seemed to be bothered by what they got. For a matter of fact it happened to be each person's favorite soup. 'That's sort of suspicious.' She wonders sipping hers watching the staff move around the room.

"Ahem" The entire crowd looks to the front of the dining room and there is an impromptu stage. A man in a black suit with a green tie is on top with a microphone stand. "Hello everyone. It is so nice to have all of you attend. So I suppose I should get to the point, there's been a murder and every last one of you are suspects." A gasp or two spread throughout the room. Some people begin to shout things like "I didn't do it!" or "That's insane!"

"Whether you all like it or not, it's true. All of you were here and had access to the weapon and the victim. We're not exactly sure on what your motives may be, it depends on each individual." She scans the crowds as people begin to whisper to each other harsh phrases. "Either way, all of you are going to be in some sort of danger. Until we catch the murderer be careful and watch your back. This place is going to be a real life haunted house."

With that he makes his way from the stage and a new course is being set out. A large salad topped with almonds, meats, and cheeses. Many different dressings were placed on the table in boats. Mr. Verde makes his way to the seat at her table marked Ivy. He eats and chats with the others like nothing had happened at all, like there wasn't a murderer in the room.

Many people slowly begin to slip into conversations with people at their tables. Carnation, Ivy and Cloud begin to have a conversation over the ups and downs of fireplaces. Peacock yawns before moving on to talking with others. She turns to Plum and Mustard who were having a heated discussion over Political Science.

'I'm going to dieeeee" her mind shouts as she brings a palm to her face. She notices movement under the table and looks over to a piece of paper. It was in a masculine slightly pale hand. Plum. She squints at the paper trying to read it without anyone noticing.

11:00. My room. 3rd floor, diagonal of yours.

She thumbs up under the table but incase her doesn't see she puts her hand on his leg and squeezes his knee. She could feel his hand over top of hers incasing with warmth. Course number three enters the room and it smells like heaven had a feast.

It was chicken in gravy of some sort topped with vegetables. She dug in very rapidly receiving a good look from people around the table.

"Well if I knew you were that good with your mouth…" Ivy says with a smile crossing his face as he cuts his food. She balls up her fists around her fork. She continues to eat though in a rage that steamed around her.

Soon after the fourth course and so on come through until it was finally the 7th course. Two waiters pull in a large 16 tear cake. It was a dark chocolate with white cream frosting. Raspberries covered the edges and white sugar flowers were made. At the top was one single candle.

"This candle symbolizes the number of deaths we let go unsolved. Hopefully this candle will stay by itself to never be joined in its bloody death it symbolizes." This time the audience was unheard. Not a single person talked, or even breathed.

Eventually the cake was cut and passed out but no one ate. People were too busy focused on what they were faced with. The death of a person, and unknown person. Who was it? Will they ever even know? Or will this just be left unsaid and let the killer continue on his/her way like nothing happened?

A couple forks are heard hitting plates as a few people let their cakes be eaten. Eventually people are allowed to leave and the room begins to empty. No one says a word; they just walk down the hall like zombies to their rooms. Doors are heard being shut and slammed by people that retire for the evening. This was tolling on everyone, even Peacock. She glances at the clock. 9.

Why did the time in this house move by so slowly? She walks around the room unable to do anything but think about the events of the night. The maid dressed like everyone else, the announcement made at the beginning of dinner, and the cake that shocked the room. Things were adding up, it was like there was more to this party and this house than just the murder.

She shakes away her thoughts and goes to her closet and puts on a dark black negligée. She doesn't wear any jewelry, save for a necklace she always wears. She pulls on slippers and a robe over top so she can walk down the hall in decency. 9:45. Shell be fine if she is too early.

Opening the door into the dimly lit hallway she closes the door quietly. Tip toeing her way down the hall she comes around a corner, that was when she hears whispering.

"Yes, Yes, I think they were at the table with me! It was so scary!"

"Who was at your table?"

The two figures were talking in hushed voices. The first one was short with long hair. She had folded towels in her hands and a maids uniform covered her body. The other figure was tall and slightly balding. His voice was shaky and elderly, and the top of his head was balding slightly. Butler?

"Um the young looking man, Mustard, I think? The stripper, Carnation. The Professor with the blonde hair, Plum. The woman in the blue dress? Peacock? Mr. Verde and I. That's it."

"So, that's a pretty elite group of people. What makes you think it was them?"

"Everyone was quiet and awkward. For socialites they seemed to hide a lot, especially the man in the yellow. He was really, really, really quiet." She says, he voice was shaking back and forth.

"Ahh, well, I will look into it, no worries." With that he turns back towards the way Peacock was at and passes by her like nothing happened. The maid went the other way, her long hair waving back and forth as she walked. She turned down the corridor and made her way out of site. Tip toeing down the hall way, Peacock, makes her way to the room she was told to go to.

Knock.

After two or three seconds of prepping her look Adam opens the door to let her in. She makes her way past him and he grabs her hip bringing her into him. Leaning up for a kiss Peacock gets close but Adam backs away and pushes her away.

Confused, Peacock makes a sound that crossed between a question and a whimper.

"Did you hear what heard?" He says gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah, I thought it was odd, I was going to ask you after we … ahem …" she says slightly frustrated at him.

"Just, she thinks one of us did it. We need to be extra careful."

"Why? I didn't. And I hope to god you didn't."

"But others will get suspicious, and then the real murderer might target us next. We need to keep a very low profile."

She nods her head understanding the true crisis she was in. "I don't want to die." She says plainly looking up at him with water dusted eyes. She has never felt so vulnerable before, what was he going to say. But he didn't say anything, just stood there.

They looked at each other calmly; her green eyes searched the muddy brown puddles in his eyes. 'Do Something.'

He finally took her unto his chest, her face snuggled into the warmth of him and his arms around her shoulders. "I don't want you too either." He says running his hands through her hair and kissing the top of her head.

He lets go of his grip and looks down at her. She finally has time to take in her surroundings. His chest was bare and he had on dark purple sleep pants. His glasses were still on, thick black framed and cute as ever. His hair was still white blonde and out of place.

The room was dark green and had a gold bedspread identical to hers. He rooms were almost the same except his colors were different. But it was creepy how much alike they were. Twins.

"Nice robe."

"It is, isn't it?" She say with a smirk as she undoes the tie and drops it to the floor. She steps out of the slippers she stood in. Her negligée was slightly see through so he could make out her bra and underwear. He licks his lips slightly and comes to her neck. His mouth opened over it and ran up and down her neck softly.

"I like this much better." He says between sweet kisses along her collarbone.

"Eh!" she squeaks as he grabs her around his knees and carries her to the bed fireman style. He flips her back on the bed face first. She gets into doggy position and he leans over her back kissing along the places on her that weren't covered.

His hands meet the end of the revealing gown and slides it over her head. Her bare back revealed to him and her runs his lips over her spine. Tingling sensations formed across her body as she felt his hot breath trail along her body.

He finally flips her over and hangs over her. He removes his glasses and sets them on the bedside table.

"Front hook bra?" He asks curiously as he fingers at the dark lace on the front.

"More… accessible." She purrs at him before bringing him back down to kiss her.

His hands meet her bra and slowly undoes it revealing her C cup chest. He moans slightly before bringing his mouth down to the right one. He starts gently but then he slowly becomes far rougher. She could tell that hickeys were forming around her chest and her rib cage area. His hand comes to caress the open breast.

Her legs come up to meet him as she wraps them around his waist. His mouth finds its way to hers as their tongues intertwine and rub against each other in smooth patterns. He pulls back and goes to take off her underwear. It slides off and lands on the bead somewhere with the rest of her garments. His mouth comes down to reach her womanhood. His tongue slid across her and made its way around her lower half. He finds his hand joins and his fingers slide in. This causes her to arc her back in pure ecstasy. He looks up and smiles at her widely knowing he accomplished his goal. His fingers begin to pick up their pace and work in and out of his slowly, then faster, and faster until his hand moves at the fastest it could get.

Then he stops. She was on the verge of being… There… and he stops. He comes up to her at the front of the bed and undoes his pants. Her good old, very large friend reveals himself and meets her. She runs her hand over it, warming it up for the main event.

He kneels at the front of her raising his eyebrows for permission. Through her cloud of joy she nods slightly telling him gung ho. He starts at the front rubbing around lightly and then he begins to make it farther in and out. His pace was slow, but enjoying. She holds the head board as his pace quickens. A slight pain begins in the back but it subsides each time he plows against her.

Soon enough he is full on ramming into her to the point where they were going at an amazingly fast pace. Small buds of sweat from at both of their brows as she begins to tighten around him. They could both tell it was time for her to come. With two or three last pushes finally an orgasm bellows out between them. He pulls out and flops on the king sized bed next to her.

Looking at the ceiling they both tried to catch their breath and get their thoughts straight. She finally turns over onto her chest looking at him from the corner of her eye. They're eyes find each other and he scoots closer. Her body half topples his and she lays on him slightly. Their lips met and that made the world far more right for both of them.

"So, am I sleeping here?" she says whispering into his ear.

"Of course." He says pulling her toward him more. He rolls her over him so she is flipped off the bed. He follows and undoes the many layers to the covers and gets under. She was by the window and face away from him. Her back found his chest and they pressed together.

She closed her eyes and thought about the evening.

"Who died?" She says suddenly realizing she had no idea who it was.

"They say they are revealing it tomorrow, And their starting the interrogations." He says into the back of her neck half asleep.

"I don't want to."

"No one does, you saw that cake, it scared all of us to death." He says even more tired this time.

"Go to sleep." She says to him.

"Why?"

"You seem so tired."

"No, you just leave me breathless." He says in his smart ass tone but slightly tired down.

She smiles and once more again pushes for him to go to bed. This time he does oblige and makes his way into a deep sleep. This was when all was right in the house, except when the scream of another murder surfaces a few hours later.


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes flipping open immediately Peacock gets on her robe while Plum rubs his eyes slowly, stretches, puts on his glasses, gets dressed in his pants and comes to her side. The dark room only had a bit of light that entered from the stars. The clock flashed 4 a.m. as they stand in the doorway looking into the hallway. In each other's arms they see going down the stairs is two of the male helpers carrying a body . It was a male body who was covered in the front with blood. His white button up shirt and pants were stained with a dark crimson. His body had a blue tint and didn't make even the slightest movement. Dead.

Many people stood in their doorways or talked with others in the hall. Looking over the balcony now she can see that on the Second Floor many people were confused and hectic. Carnation is walking around with a look of fear on her face. He lips frowned and her eyes were on the ground rimmed with tears. Her bright red with black lace nightgown stuck to her as she moved around on the second floor. She finally turns into her room directly in front of the stairs half slamming the door behind her.

Everyone slowly makes their way into their rooms to fall into a restless slumber. The mans' lifeless body still stays in Peacocks head even after everyone is gone. The chandeliers lights dim down as the butler slowly turns them off. Now that the lights were off the place seemed deserted. Out of the 23… 22 people left only two now still stayed in the hallway. Plums hand slides around her waist pulling her towards him.

"Now they have to announce two of the people." He says in her hair as he kisses the top of her head.

"I wonder who it was." She says mumbling in the dark.

"I have no idea, we were all masked it's hard to tell who anyone was, let alone who was missing."

"Wha- What if we solved this? I mean not who it was, but who killed them. I'm serious. What if we caught them, then we could all leave." She says not making eye contact but watched the floors below.

Not an answer was heard but he stood there with her in his arms.

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" he says avoiding the question. His voice was low and somewhat hurt. He didn't have a wall to hide it or sarcasm to conceal it. All he had was the pure sadness in his voice that shook somewhat.

"What do you mean?" she says somewhat defensively now backing out of his grip and making eye contact.

"I'm saying…. Do you want to leave me? I mean, yes, we had sex and haven't had a whole _normal_ conversation, but it's like you want to leave me badly."

"No, no I don't want to leave you. I just don't want to be cooped up in a mansion for days or months!" she says protectively at a slightly louder whisper.

He doesn't reply, he just stands there and stares at her. Her intense emerald eyes watch him forcefully as he tries to search for words. His Professor side had been completely overshadowed and he was found thunderstruck. All he could see or think was how passionate she was, how strong her words and actions were. He had never seen anything so…wondrous.

"You're stunning when you're determined." He says as he reaches out for her. She smiles and then slips into his warmth. His arms make it around her waist and he lifts her in the air to meet eyes with him. She can see his dimple on his chin that showed when he beamed. Her legs wrap around his waist as he carries her into the bedroom and lays her down. His mouth meets hers as they lay together on the extremely large bed.

The clock flashed 4:15 now and they lay facing each other. He brings the covers over himself, undoing his pants underneath. She removes the robe and lies with him unprotected by clothing just letting everything be seen.

"Do you think that after this is all over we will still see each other?" He says moving onto his back watching the ceiling. Still gazing at his extremely still body Peacock searches for an answer. Nothing comes to her mouth but the lack of breath she could catch. She closes her eyes and all goes dark. The sounds increase with the lack of sight. All is calm at this time, like it was only her and him.

"I hope so" She says letting her eyelids open to see his eyes glazing over.

He wanted to cry. He did, but he was determined not to let her see. He was a hopeless romantic, a very horny hopeless romantic, but no difference none the less. She was getting to him, her splendor and her might made him feel lost. She confused him in more ways than one and made him speechless more than not. He had never encountered such a force until he had met her, but now laying in the dark he knew that it was true, she was what he wanted. She was that girl that a guy always hoped they would meet early on and settles down to get married to him. But in his eyes he thought that all she had probably saw him as was her sexual relief. He couldn't have been anymore wrong.

The truth is she felt the exact same way. She yearned for him and he always crossed her mind. She wanted to reach out and touch him, bringing him against her sharing the very air they breathed. She was always so strong and lied so well that he had never noticed. She was slowly falling for him, wanting him to speak the three unspeakable words. She wanted more than sex, she wanted a lover, an honest to god lover. One she could settle down with that shared her love. Someone to hold her when the world was crashing down and she felt like the lone survivor left. But he didn't see what she wanted, and that was why neither of them had known that each other wanted to further the relationship. They were in blatant terms, emotionally blind.

He turns back to her swallowing all his emotions and letting the tears subside. He choked a tad from his overemotional attitude but continued on anyways. His words were wobbly as they came out of his mouth.

"I will."

"Huh?" She says scanning his eyes for an explanation.

"I will solve this with you, and any others we can find. I promise."

A smile slips across her face and she closes her eyes like things were finally falling into place.

That night in the midst of her slumber she felt a haze like dream slip over her. The puzzle pieces had returned to her slumber more vivid and clear. The edges were now not both sharp and round, but all were round and curved. Some slid together like they were liquid and formed small images of people or places. Others didn't fit together and bounced off each other as they attempted to connect. The small pictures formed were memories of hers.

The first was a head shot of Carnation. You can see her neck up with her hat tipped at the audience. Her face was smiling and she winked at the audience. Her long red nails tipped the hat and her brown eyes were wide light. She was on the stage; she could see the lights behind her making her almost dream like.

The second one was of Mustard half kneeling in the Math and Science section of the Library. His mask was still on and he was looking intently at a book. He bit his finger a tad as he tried to interpret words. The room was dark exactly like it was when she was there that night.

The third image was of Mr. Verde when he was next to the cake. It showed his waist up with the microphone in hand. A light, fake smile that crossed his face as he addressed the audience. Next to him was the cake hovering in the background with the one lit candle. His charisma was astonishing as he looked like he was truly okay with everything.

The last image was of the maid. When she was on the ground holding her head from when she had fallen. Her mint green eyes looked up at Miss Peacock and her freckles reflected through. Her skin looked smooth and flawless under her fake smile. She seemed like all the innocence in the world had fallen upon her. The tray was shown on the left empty and had a reflection of Peacock slightly.

All of this made sense in her mind somehow. Carnation was sexy and could take advantage of anyone if she wanted to. Mustard was tactile and could plan anything, even murder. Mr. Verde had been charismatic and a good liar. The Maid was sweet and innocent so she could pass off anything. All of these people were dangerous, more dangerous than she could have ever guessed. The puzzle pieces spoke for themselves making the images more clear. They began to click together images such as quotes from each person and words that described them.

The words begin to come off of the pieces and rip in half fall to the ground flowing like paper. The color of the pictures on the puzzle piece begins to fade lighter and lighter until it turns white. Then they shatter. The pieces break and fly out everywhere until nothing is left. Her eyes flip open and she is lying in the room dazed and confused. The dream was confusing and only somewhat helpful. She had never seen anything like it before, nothing so dreamlike in her life.

She yawns and sits at the edge of the bed staring at the wooden floorboards in an effort to put together everything her mind wanted her to know, everything her dream wanted her to know. Her eyes were still adjusting to the light and her feet faced inward towards each other a tad. Her hands grip the side of the bed tightly as she scans in her mind the images and the words on the pieces, and on the ones that didn't fit.

"Hey love."

She looks over to see him lying in bad on his back rubbing his eyes. He turns over towards her bringing the blanket up to his chin and his eyes scanned for an answer to her abrupt getting up. The sun shined on his white blonde hair and made his features more clear. His hair was messed up slightly and his eyes were, just like hers, adjusting to the light.

"Good morning." She says welcoming him. She could tell her hair was a tad messed up but not crazy.

She stands up and walks over to get her robe and slips it on. It was warm and white. The soft inside brushed against her skin making it feel like she was wrapped in rabbits or chinchillas.

"Leaving?" he says hoping that she would stay, forever. But that was purely his wishful thinking. She comes to his side of the bed and kisses him on the face.

"Of course not." She looks over at one of the three doors on the left away from the windows. "Taking a shower. But can you get me clothes? Can't go out in this." She says picking up the see through black negligée making her point very clear.

"Okay." He says pulling his pajamas pants on and he puts on a grey tee shirt and leaves the room. She paces for a moment. Should she tell him how she feels? The way she feels when he watches her, or the way his voice does that changing pitch thing that always makes her laugh.

What about her dream? Should she tell him that? The way the pieces fit together and how each person could have done it so easily. She lets out a sigh of frustration before going into his bathroom. It was identical to hers. To the left was a long counter with two sinks and the toilet was right after it. A large shower/jet tub was to the right. An identical towel rack to hers was there. A robe like hers was on the rack also.

She hears the door open and shut abruptly, she watches him enter in with his glasses now on and clothes in hand. He even brought her toiletries and her make up. He lingers in the room for a moment leaning against the door frame. He continues the eye contact they hold and she finally cracks.

"Fine." She utters and takes off her robe. He fists pumps in the air jumping up with a "Yes!" and takes off his clothes.

She turns on the shower but he is already leaning on her as she bends over to turn on the faucet. He puts his hand on hers and twists the knob. But then he pushes down the small plug thing and starts the bathtub. He begins to pour in soap and bubbles and they flow to the top. He sets the jet on and the bubbles begin to duplicate like mitosis. He pulls her back and steps in. He sits in the tub with the bubbles covering all but his chest and his face. His glasses were now off and his white blonde hair was swept to the side.

She steps in and sits in his arms. Her back slides against his chest and his hands slide against her waist. She leans back and looks up at him grinning widely as he looks down at her inquisitively.

"What's with the sudden giggles?" he says tickling her a tad and she jumps. She takes the soap and tosses some at his face.

"Oh this is war!" he says now full on tickling her tossing soap now and then. She now is off his lap and kneels facing him hands full on ready for battle. Bubbles cover both of them as they toss it at each other. The soap turns into water and drenches them over time. He pushes his hair back away from his face slicking it back.

She is now closer, and when she is kneeling she appears taller than him. She hovers over him and comes down for a kiss. His lips meet hers, soft and warm from the water and soap. He grabs her butt and she comes toppling down onto him. Her arms wrap around his neck and their bodies align. She looks into his eyes with a glare and his response was a wide grin. A laugh is heard from both of them as they begin to kiss again.

Her hands run through his hair lightly and his tongue is exploring her mouth although it already knows the territory. 'I'm supposed to tell him something.' She mentally chants.

"Wait, wait." She says backing off half panting from the extreme kissing. His face is contorted and confused as he replies.

"What? What's wrong? Is it the fact I'm not wearing a condom because I haven't before?" He says somewhat scared.

"No…. not at all. I had dream last night that was rather odd."

"Oh really? I may have had the same one." He says now interested in what she had to say.

"Really?"

"Did it have a Panda singing about yoyo's in the springtime?" He says in the most serious way possible.

"No. That's not even close to it."

"Oh."

"It was weird. There were these puzzle pieces, they had faces and images and some had words. Some fit and some didn't. I didn't quite pay attention to detail, but they were the people from our table last night."

"Wait, elaborate. Puzzle pieces?"

"Yes, puzzle pieces. Tons of them. Some fit together into pictures and others didn't fit with anything. The pictures were of people at our table, but others made words that fit with each person. You and I weren't in there, but Ivy, Carnation, Cloud and Mustard were all in it. They were memories, I think this means something."

"It might be your subconscious trying to tell you something. Like what you know and what you don't know. You know who they are and what they stand for. But you don't know things like their past or where they were." He states as he concentrates at a tile on the wall.

"Maybe as I learn more they will fit together better." Peacock says as she slides back into his arms and leans against his chest with her back. The bubbles were subsiding and their bodies were clearer. She rises to stand and so does he. He goes to turn the knob and unplugs the drain. The shower starts and he turns to her. His hands reach her hips and he pulls her toward him. His tongue trails her neck as it touches the newly soft skin.

"Sto-op" she says with her eyes closed focusing on his handiwork. She feels his left hand trace from her side and they move in between her legs. It cups the front and grabs at it a couple times. Then his finger finds her entrance and enters slightly still cupping the front. She falls slightly and leans against the wall. Her head arched back and she looked at the ceiling trying not to give in.

She can feel another finger find her entrance and deepens more. She gives off a slight moan trying not to be too easy. His mouth finds her jawline and bights slightly. She springs up somewhat and gives in to his touch. The shower beat at her right side, but his head blocks her neck from the shower as his mouth runs around.

Her hands reach out and push him back off of her and she lowers herself down to her knees. She can see his member was already very hard and out in the open. She eyes it up and looks at him. He flashes a wide white smile and puts his hand on her head ushering towards it. She catches the "hint" and starts to lick the front. Her saliva was thicker than the shower water and could be felt. He lets out a grunt like moan and stifles a couple after it.

Her hand finds it and begins to rub it up and down getting slightly harder and faster each time. Her mouth now is over the head and she switches between moving up and down and using her tongue. She gets farther down each and every time she moves back and forth. Her hands and her mouth finally start to cover the entire member. He feels the blood rushing and her mouth over it. He looks down slightly and sees her head bobbing up and down.

He could see her perfectly round butt wanting to get closer to it. He sees her flawless back and then the great sight. Her breast as they bob back and forth as she moves up and down. He begins to move into her mouth as she deep throats him. She finally backs away and he is out of breath from her accomplishment. He wasn't coming yet but they would soon.

A bar was on the side of the tub that was to help elderly and handicapped get up. She backs into it and her hands come onto it. He takes her legs and wraps them around him. Now the only things holding her were the bar and him. Her feet press against the glass door that hid the shower. She nods her head with her eyes closed knowing he wanted to be granted permission first. Her expression changed as he enters her. He begins to move slowly and she bounces slightly. He can see the way her breasts move as he comes against her.

He begins to move to a medium pace and she bobs faster. She can feel the tightening blood around her vagina as he jams into her. He moves faster now moving at a far faster pace. They both now let out loud moans and sounds that resembled some kind of mating call. She closes her eyes extremely tight and she grips the bar harder. He begins to whisper about how beautiful and sexy she was.

"I-I'm going to-to come." She says as she attempts to utter words.

He nods his head as he lets out his load. She follows him and collapses hardly holding herself up. He leaves her entrance and then helps her off. She was dazed and still on part of her high. She grabs the shampoo at the far end of the shower and puts it in her hand. She begins to lather his hair reaching up towards his light blonde locks.

He does the same and they wash each other's hair thoroughly laughing and smiling at each other widely. Then the wash each other all over, maybe a little too all over. His hands turn off the shower and the warm waterfall stops. The last drops hit their skin and she kisses him smoothly. He picks up her wet body trying not to slip and sets her onto the toilet. He dries himself off and then tosses the towel at her.

He leaves and comes back with his clothes on. She was already standing, dry, in her bra and underwear. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a white button down. His sweater vest was a purple, gray, and black argyle. His shoes were black Converse and his hair was soaking wet. He grabs his glasses and he's complete.

Her white lace bra and matching thong fit her tightly worked body. Her orange red hair was somewhat curly and soaked. She looked different without her make up on. Her eyes seemed less cat like and were more oval. Her skin looked airbrushed and tanned thoroughly. She was running the towel through her hair so it would dry faster.

She goes for her clothes and sees what he picked out. It was a tight black skirt that made it all the way to her knee. She had a turquoise shirt tucked in and puffed out slightly in a stylish way. Her skirt had a large belt in it. Her shoes were mid-calf boots with buckles on it and a slight heel. The skirt showed off her legs, but the shirt covered her chest. She had on a silver charm bracelet and a long, large silver necklace. Her makeup was simple and legs were smooth.

He pulls out a hairdryer and does his long blonde hair as she does her nails. He flips his long hair and styles it so it looked untamed but still styled. Her nails were a French Manicure and she blows on the clear coat she wore. Her lips curved as she blew and he looks over. He could feel a boner coming on from watching her lips curve in a seductive way. She looks up and notices his staring. She gives a confused face but looks back down.

He finishes his hair and leaves the dryer for her. He enters the bedroom and paces around trying to get it to go down. He puts his hands in his pocket and tries to brush her away.

In the other room she starts to blow dry her hair, but his nerdy outfit with his goofy smile gets to her. The tension increased between them like an electric current. They were acting like high schooler's on prom night. 'Are we going to have sex tonight? Will we won't we?' All their missing is the alcohol and the jocks.

She slams her hand down in frustration. Why must men make everything difficult? Why can't they just…. say what the mean? She finally finishes her hair and walks over to him. He is standing by the two window covered walls. In the corner of the one behind his bed and the one next to it, parallel to the bathroom. She walks over to him and locks her arms around his neck.

She brings him down towards her, lips touching with his. The world came to a sudden halt and all felt right. Her hands find the back of his long blond hair and she pulls him against her harder. Her traces hiw hands on her soft skin and a tingle engulfs her.

Knock. Knock.

And they stop suddenly to look up at the door. A tall curvy figure is at the frames with her hand on the side like she was going to knock again. She was tan and tall. Her legs went on forever with her black pumps on. She wore black pants that were skin tight. Her shirt was red and she had a mini leather jacket on covered in stud. The shirt didn't go down all the way and a very slight part of her waist shoed. Her cleavage was obvious and large. She wore a silver necklace with a black stone and etched on it was a dragon. Her hair was parted on one side an came toppling along the left side of her. Her eyelashes were long but that seemed to be the only presence of makeup. Her shiny hair changed in that light as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to the couple.

"Can we help you?" Peacock says with him still on top of her and her looking at Carnation out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes you can actually. This is ridiculous. This murder shit is stupid, I didn't do it, he doesn't have the balls to do it, and you just seem way too unlikely. So, point is that I want out of here. I have a life that doesn't revolve around you rich people and some dead bodies. I was raised on two things from my father and he said this. 'Naomi, first thing you need to learn is when having sex using a condom and birth control is necessary, or else you have a mistake. Such as yourself. And second of all money is important but don't let it consume you or some crazy shit happens.' I guess this is because my mom loved money so much she ran back to the homeland with a man named Pàntú Qián. He was a Chinese billionaire that she met online at those dating sites and she 'fell in love' or just wanted to hop in the sack with his bags of Chinese currency. Either way I want this done. So I am enlisting you and Brains McGee over here as my partners. Between my street smarts, his noggin, and your….. chipper attitude?... we can get this mofo done. Sound good?"

"And if we said no?" he says getting of Peacock and adjusting his glasses.

"I'd kill you…. Oh that's a bad choice of words."

"We'll do it." She says sitting up facing the girl now. Her brown slightly squinted eyes stare into Peacocks soul as she examines her intently.

"Okay. So where should we start?" She says standing up now with her hands in her pocket slightly.

"We should learn about each other."


	5. Chapter 5

"I swear, if he doesn't shut his oversized mouth up, I'm going to freaking kill him!" Carnation yells jumping from her chair pointing. The room was silent and filled to its rims with books on hard wooden shelves. The scent of freshly printed book and must flew through the place. The room was empty of people except for Mustard, Carnation, Peacock, Cloud and Plum. It was the library that went for two stories;, it's also the same Library where Peacock and Mustard met. The second floor looked over the entire first floor and all of the walls were lined with books. A railing served as the barrier and went all the way around the room. No one was sure where the stairs were they were off in another room or a whole different part of the building.

In the lower floor there are many aisles of book on both sides. In the front is a doorway and parallel to it is floor to ceiling windows. The middle area isn't filled with rows of books, but has many couches and chairs that face each other's. The coffee table is in the middle and has a tray with tea on it. The light from the tall windows reflect of the dark red chairs and the coffee brown couch.

On the couch facing away from the window is Peacock and Plum. The chair on the left of them is where Carnation stands and the other chair, on the right is where Cloud sits. On the couch facing towards the windows is mustards place. He reads calmly and flips through the pages every now and then, his back was to the door which they all had entered 30 minutes before. Although, between now and then nothing had happened but fighting.

"Now, now, Naomi calm down. Nothing can be helped if we don't get along." Plum says waving for her to sit and calm down. Reluctantly, she lowers down and crosses her arms across her chest, her very large chest. She makes her face that she makes when she's pissed. It consists of her lips being pursed and her eyebrows raised. Everyone has seen it enough they can recognize it a mile away. Closing his book, Mustard looks up at the rest of the people. Peacocks eyes flicker at him attempting to subdue the aggression.

"I don't even see what I did wrong."

"What did you do wrong? What did you do wrong!" Carnation spouts out nearly yelling.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

Both Carnation and Mustard stand and she towers over him. His short and teen-like stature work as a disadvantage against her long legs. They continue arguing over who knows what, and who is wrong. Plum turns to Cloud and begin to talk to her. She is curled up in her chair in a protective stance. Speaking over the yelling he manages to make a few words clear.

"My deepest apologies." He says gesturing towards the two fighting.

"No, don't worry about it. Mind my asking, why am I here? You ask for tea and then make me sit when I get here…. And well…. I'm lost." She says her southern accent strong as she spoke to him. Her maid uniform flowed down on the chair and her long hair was in a braid today flowing down her back. Her mint green eyes flashed as she looked over at the people fighting.

"We're attempting to do the impossible."

"Hmmm?"

"What he is trying to say is that we want to solve this. It's getting out of hand and there are two murders already, we just don't want to see more." Peacock interjects attempting to make his babble clear.

"And that's why I was told to be here." Mustard says turning away from Carnation. She makes a huffed stomp and the pout face is back on. Obvious end to the fight, he moves toward them and Carnation follows him.

"Because we really needed your help. A man of your capabilities will become helpful in due time." Plum says.

"Couldn't you have waited? I was in the freaking shower!" Mustard says trying to figure out the clock work running in Plums head."

"I didn't want you here, she did." Carnation states as she gestures toward Peacock. "I thought it would just be I, Mr. Smarts-a lot, and Chicky over here. Us 3. I didn't know we'd be inviting all of you!"

"All of us! There's only two!" Mustard states as he turns back to her.

"And next thing you knows there's 3, then 4, and then 5!" She says yelling at Mustard again.

"Why are we even talking about our past and our feeling anyways? Shouldn't we be following some clues with our magnifying glasses? Oh, maybe somebody should put on a monocle and walk around saying "hmmm"!" Mustard says to the group hoping they would follow his lead. Talking about feelings, pasts, motives, and alibies wasn't his shtick.

"I just want to make sure were all…. Safe." Peacock says crossing her legs and leans back on the couch. "But we have to be honest, even as embarrassing as it is." She says shooting Plum a look. His face reddens over and he turns away from her.

"Fine, I'll start. Mine and Carnations are…. Ahem….. tagged together."

"I gave him sex for money." She says blandly and sits back in her chair. "Okay?"

It was silent in the Library until Mustard begins to suppress some loud laughs. Then they get louder and untamed. Cloud and Peacock eventually join in the chuckling and the Library resonates with their laughing.

"It's not funny." Plum says now that he was a deep scarlet.

"Alright, well I was in the Library. Actually, right there to be exact." Mustard motions toward the Science and Math section of the Library.

"Can you prove this?" Plum says trying to read him thoroughly.

"She was there." Peacock looks around wondering who it was he was talking about, but then she realizes it was her.

"You were there?" Plum says now staring into her. She gazes at the door in the front of the library trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yes, I was. I ran across him on the ground reading. I left after a few minutes then ran into her." She points at Cloud who was watching the conversation intently. Her face expresses a mix of tired and surprise as she looks over at Peacock.

"Oh, you're the woman who knocked me over."

"Yeah, but I got pushed over earlier that night too." Peacock states. Plum makes a face at her and then looks away. The library became silent once more and the gazes flow over to Cloud.

"I was serving the crowd, I'm sure all of you had seen me at one point. I also ran into her." Cloud says, head in hands calmly. Her accent slurred out as she spoke, it was slightly high and very southern.

"Well, that covers everyone…"

"Whoever everyone is." Carnation says now rising from her chair once more eying up the crew. "Who are all of you? I don't mean fake ass names, I want to know ages, names, where you live, your jobs, motives. Everything. I want nothing hidden in case you are….. them." She utters the last word quietly avoiding the word all together.

"Fine I'll go first. Names Naomi Wán, age 23. I was born in China and moved to New York when I was 17. I'm a stripper as we all know, don't laugh it takes a lot of effort. My motive, money. I'm poor, a stripper, and I have a great body. I can easily be a prime suspect. I'm an Asian hottie who can get away with anything and grew up in the hood. Perfect suspect." She sits back down and crosses her legs watching for someone else to share.

"Well, I guess I can go next." Cloud says standing in her black and white maid uniform. She is rubbing her arm nervously and avoiding eye contact. "My names Mimi Dawson, and I am 19 years old. I was born in a small town in the south. I'm working here for the time being until I save enough money for college. My motive is money also, I'm just a maid, I am the most blamed person in the world, so if you think along the lines of reverse psychology I could be 'innocent.' But if you take the obvious route then I could have very easily have done it, but if you-"

"Okay, I am going to cut you off there sweetheart. Name's Marcus Yellowstone. I'm an age you don't need to know, older then you all that's for sure. I was born in Virginia to a rich family. I run many banks around the country that are fairly popular. My motive would be Political reasons. I can't have a bad reputation if I plan on running for governor or something like that, and well knowing me I'm sure somebody is holding bad secrets on me." He stays leaning back, arms folded and waits for the next person to go.

"Alrighty then, names Adam Pluot. I am 24 years old and was raised in a poor New York house hold. I am a professor here in Virginia. My motive would be something that I did years ago. I slept with one of my students, and well if anyone knew this they could hold it over me. But I don't plan on killing any of you, unless I have to" He becomes quiet and everyone sits and stares at him. The rooms' sits still as they wonder what he means by 'Unless he has to.'

"Ha… Ha…" Peacock laughs nervously as she stands up. "I'm Marie Gold; age 23.I grew up to a family of magazine editors. My dad now runs it and I am the gossip columnist. My motive would be info. If I find out something….bad…. I can be killed for knowing this. I have to watch my back every second of the day and could easily kill someone." She sits back down and they watch each other intently. Somehow this discussion made them more wary of them then they were before.

The bright sun beats down through the two stories tall windows. The room was still as ice as no moves were made. Mr. Yellowstone watched the group tentatively and notes down things in his mind. Peacock and Plum had something going on, but can't decipher what. Carnation was hiding something from the group that was necessary. And well, Cloud was simply a southern pie of hotness. Yep, he wanted to get into her maid dress cladded pants.

Knock.

The group turns toward the doors at the front of the room. The tall butler that Cloud often talks to was at the front of the room holding a tray with paper. He walks slowly towards the group leveling the tray with each step. He was tall and balding with gray hair. He wasn't the elderly grandfather type man, he was more like the old creepy neighbor who has pet raccoons. His eye brows were untamed and losing their… everything. He had liver spots of his neck and face, they were evenly spread out almost likes spots on a Dalmatian.

His white gloved hand sets the tray down on the coffee table on top of the one Cloud had brought earlier. Everyone leans forward in their chair to see what was on the tray. White envelopes wrapped in gold ribbon and large bows covered the silver tray. The fake names were printed in thick lengthy cursive on each, but in French. Paon. prune. œillet. Moutarde. Nuage. Even though she was a worker she still had an envelope.

Each fingered at the ribbon and carefully opened the envelopes like a bomb was in it ticking away until they reached the contents. Carnation was the first to set her eyes on the contents, then Cloud, then Peacock, then Mustard and then eventually Plum got his open.

_So it appears our murderer is relentless and working hard. Clever, very clever. Congratulations on the success so far. Really. But that is not what this is about. Tonight at 9 o'clock exactly will be a revealing ball. I will be announcing our victims and have the police hard at work as soon as possible. Don't worry, this will be take care of soon. Dress appropriately, and mask is required, I will provide one at your door at 7 o'clock precisely. Be on time, the doors close at 8:59. _

_Mr. Verde_

Heads tilt up at each other making eye contact. Cloud is staring at her card wide eyed and Mustard sits back and runs his hand through his hair while he thinks. Carnations face is hard at work trying to scan the group. Plum is staring at Peacock and her eyes met her card. Nobody was quite sure what o say or do, they just stared and watched the card rereading a sentence, once, twice, some read it three times.

The Butler takes the tray and leaves quietly save for a few loud footsteps. The door is heard with a loud wooden shut. The group finally relaxes now that he is gone and tries to examine the situation. Mustard pushes up his sleeve and looks at his gleaming gold watch.

"It's 3 o'clock. And well frankly, we need a games plan."

"Yeah, Smartass is right. We need to make some kind of plan." Carnation says tossing her envelope onto the coffee table.

"Okay, well there are various signs of somebody who is responsible for…. This type of crime." He cringes before he finishes the sentence avoiding the word al together. "Lack of contractions can often be signs of lying or deception. Such as instead of can't they may use cannot. They tend to use a large amount of humor or sarcasm..." His head slowly turns to his left.

"Oh don't even look at me!" Carnation spouts before he even says anything.

"….they can place objects between a person questioning them, or approaching them. Limited facial movement, such as fake smiles that only move mouth muscles. Very defensive. Usually a person telling the truth would aim towards being on the offense, but a person who is lying and/or guilty would become overly defensive. It can be quite obvious if you watch for the signs." The group stays quiet and stares at him. Each person slowly adjust themselves by not making smiles or moving objects from being in between them. What could they have been lying about?

Mustard stands up slowly and walks behind his couch. He paces back and forth in front of the group. They watch his waist up as his hand reaches his face and he rubs his chin. His face points toward the ground as he ponders over what he has learned.

Stop.

His pace stops and he is on the right side of the back of the couch. He turns to the group and makes eye contact with each one of them individually. The room is quite as they wait for his thoughts to flow out of his mouth.

"Alright, here's the plan."


	6. Chapter 6

The ballroom is decorated. The lights are set. The band is playing. Game on.

The room is filled with bodies in intricate dresses and expensive dark suits. Even though it is only filled with twenty something people it looks like there are a hundred. The masks flash bright colors and sparkle against the lights. One mask looks like a disco ball it is so shiny and sparkly, another mask is dark green and is lined in silver and white.

It was the same ballroom that the first masquerade was held the night of the murder. The same beige and black granite flooring, the same large stage, and the same completely floor to ceiling windowed wall. The ceiling is filled with black and gold streamers blocking some of the lights. The music being played on the stage is fast paced and only instrumental. Many bodies too nervous to dance pace around or stand talking with champagne.

The doors at the front of the room open and a young woman walks through. She is tall, but not taller than her escort. Her skin is darkly tanned like she was lying in the sun before coming. Her hair is short and curly, its red color popped against her mask. It was turquoise and lines with gold. The peacock feathers are sticking out from both sides in bright greens and blues. Her dress starts with a sweetheart neckline, then makes its way to a corset, then ending in a large ball gown shape with a long train. The dress is dark turquoise, but the corset is even darker. Her gold jewelry matched her mask between her choker and her many bracelets.

On her arm is a tall tan man with long blonde hair. It wafted to one side and covered the top of his mask. It was black covered in silver and purple glitter. He has a bright white smile as they walked in confidently. His suit is now a dark black tuxedo, a white vest, a purple shirt, and a black tie. He had a silver pocket watch going to his pocket. His shoes shone to their nicest hit the floor barely making a sound as they walked.

Her head looks around the ballroom in search for a certain woman. Carnation. She was to be on the arm of Mr. Verde himself. When the group had decided on the couples she had said, and quoted "If I have to be with this…. THING… then I will surely end up giving him two black eyes. So I say Cloud over here goes with him. Because I can't." And that is how she ended up not being with Mustard, short story it is.

Their eyes find the front of the room where they see a tall man in a black suit and a green vest. His mask was a dark gold and lined itself in black and green. On his arm is an equally as tall, in heels, Asian woman. Her hair is dark and long flowing down her back all the way down to her waist. Her dress's collar is a red turtle neck and has a cut out on her chest. The dark, blood red popped against her skin. It was tight around her waist revealing her well-kept stripper body. The dress made its way to the floor in a straight line to her 4 inch black heels. Her mask was the same shade of red as her dress. Coming from both sides was a black, almost fire like pattern. It curves around her eyes holes and is lined with thick silver glitter.

The woman in red searches around the room, her dark eyes glinting when she sees the couple. She touches the arm with her free hand and lets the man in green know she has to go somewhere. He turned to her and shook his head laughing at something a gentlemen he was speaking to said. She brings up the hem of her dress and makes her way through the crowd. She comes out in front of the couple who had been scanning the crowd for the rest of their group.

"So, where's princess and the toad."

"Frog?" Peacock questions.

"No, toad. He doesn't deserve frog." She says plainly and looks around the rest of the room behind the couple. Her eyes widen a bit and look up and down. The couple turns to the front and stare at the entrance.

A tall, but shorter than the other men, man stands in the front. His tux is black and he has a gold vest. On his white button up shirt is a black bow tie. He had a mask that is half black and half gold and they meet at a water stained middle. The edges have white and gold/black stitching. His black hair is messy and covers some of his mask.

On his arm is a slightly shorter, pale girl. Her light blonde hair is extremely long and curly. Her bangs are pinned to the side and her hair reaches past her waist., half up and half down. The dress is spaghetti strapped and tightens around her chest and waist. The middle section is a different type of bodice. It has white buttons in the back and the entire thing is covered in white, sparkling glitter. The rest of the dress flows slightly out, not straight, but not a ball gown. The train is only a foot or so long to keep it from looking like a wedding dress. Her shoes were tall and white, covered in the same glitter. The dress complimented her pale, pore-less skin making her shine in the light. Her necklace starts at the bottom of her neck with 5 diamonds, then 4 under that, then 3, then 2, then one single shining diamond. Her mask was the same, bright white as her dress. The top right and the bottom left of the mask has pearls sewn on to it. Her mint green eyes stuck out against her angelic mask and dress. Her eyelashes and eye lids are shimmering a bluish white. She seemed to lack a single article of black on her between her angelic dress and her pearl white mask.

The couple that looked like exact opposites makes their way to the others. The people that were talking and swaying now stare at the couple and their beauty that wafts in the room. Between her dreamlike perfection and his mysterious demeanor they were gorgeous. Eventually heads turn away and they continues to talk in hushed tones or people continue to dance awkwardly.

"Well," Naomi whistles as they walk over. "look at beauty and the beast over here. May I say you look like bride Barbie, not in a bad way." She says turning to Cloud standing next to plum and Peacock.

"Yeah, you look lovely." Plum adds in earning himself a nudge from Peacock for staring. Mustard gazes at her in amazement even though she had accompanied him here. Even though he knew since the moment he met her in the library that she was hot, he was still taken about. She was gorgeous, polite, and endearing from the accent, things he was looking for. He had been speechless since he saw her 20 minutes ago and yet he still couldn't speak. Now she wasn't just a play thing or the girl he wanted to have meaningless hot sex with, but a girl he wanted to make love to. Make honest to God love to.

"Oh my, you all are makin me blush." She said letting her accent slip more than usual.

"Shall we dance?" Carnation says winking at them and then swiftly walks off. Plum turns to his partner and she nods sending them off into the crowd of people that have begun dancing. Mustard turns awkwardly to Cloud who has been examining the room and puts out his hand. She grabs on tight and they begin to dance.

Each of the people in their group was to look carefully for the signs that Plum had taught them. Even though they had been dancing for a half hour still very little deceitfulness has been shown. Cloud and Mustard are the best dancers in the room and many stop to watch. Carnation is off flirting with her date and watched the crowd at the same time. Peacock and Plum are on the other side of the room doing the same.

This was the plan, they create a distraction then the others keep a close eye on possible suspects. A few people seem to just be standing and not really watching. Others are intently viewing the couple as they spin around the circle hand in hand.

"You see anything?" Plum says placing his arm around Peacocks waist pulling her close.

"That man over there," she points to a man in a silver mask with many symbols and letters written all over it "he's watching around nervously and when people try to talk to him he turns away."

"I see. I was looking at her." He says gesturing to the other side of the crowd where a woman was in a short, shiny, dark purple dress. Her mask is a brilliant white with purple accessories. She is turned away from the crowd and is examining the back wall like there was a TV or a play on it.

Losing hope, she looks over at the woman in red and tries to meet eyes. Carnation is making a hand sign at Peacock to a woman against the windows. She is leaning against them and her face is half pressed on the glass. It was depressing almost. She swished the wine in her glass and continued to look out at the night sky. Things seemed so much more peaceful out there than the hectic things in here.

After that dance Mustard and Cloud make their way back to the others, except Carnation. Peacock points out the three they are beginning to suspect and Mustard points out some other signs they had missed. Nodding their head all of them split up to "question"

Plum goes off to the woman in the purple dress he had pointed out earlier. He bumps into her sending her into a rage. Her short brown hair moves furiously as she begins to shout at him. But she stops when she sees his good looks behind the mask. She touches his arm for a very long time and makes eye contact when she says "It's alright." They begin to talk and she lets out more and more to him in hopes it may lead to a sexual encounter.

"So, where were you during the murders?" He says slyly hoping she wouldn't get weirded out or walk away. A waiter sauntered by and he grabbed two more glasses before she answers. He hands her the glass of wine and gets closer to her. Between her minor intoxication and her lust for him she was buckling over and was going to answer.

"Um, during the first one I was on the dance floor talking with others. My best friend is here to prove it." She grabs the arm of a dark blonde haired girl in a blue dress and points. The lets her go back to dancing. "And during the second I was in my room, but I can't really prove that now can I?"

"Hey sweetheart, you don't need to prove anything to me." He says backing away and eventually leaving her there to swoon over him.

Cloud makes her way to the man in the symbolic mask and stands in front of him. He sips his wine and watches over the crowd behind his glass. His eyes switch over to her, then examines her up and down. He smiles and then asks her to dance. 'Oh shit, a fast dance.'

The younger people at the party, who were around 19 – 30 years old, are now on the dance floor grinding on each other. They reach the middle and he places his hands around her waist and moves back and forth. She begins to move her hips in strong small circles on him. His hands around her waist tighten and he pulls her entire body against him. His cologne was strong, but sweet and his breath is hot on her neck.

She was kind of getting turned on by this continues to dance, letting herself go. His hands move around her now. One comes to lock her against him right at her rib cage, another makes its way down to her crotch. It begins to cup her and she lets him not thinking. His alcohol covered breath is strong as they dance and grind harder.

His mouth makes its way to her neck and he begins to suck and kiss it. She backs away letting the trance disappear and turns to him to front grind, where he can't kiss her back and neck. Her arms move around his neck and their hips lock. His short black hair is strong against his mask and his smile is bright and white.

"So, do I get to know your name?" He says to her moving his hands further down her body.

"Mimi." She says with a wide smile at him.

"Brad, Brad Price. Journalist for Entrepreneur magazine."

"Ooh how interesting."

"I know, I try not to brag. But sometimes I have to when I want to impress someone." He says when his hands begin to grip her butt and he pulls her closer.

" I like a guy who's confident." She says seductively to him. "So, how do you feel about this murderer business?"

"I kind of find it both interesting and scary at the same time."

"Hmm?"

"I mean, I'm scared, I know that sounds…. Ungallant but murder is murder."

"I'm guessing you're not the big bad wolf?"

" Listen, during the first one I was drunk and walking around, I'm sure anyone here can prove it. And during the second one I was nailing a girl all night long." He points over to a girl in a green dress, a gold mask, and long red hair behind her.

"Oh, wow, you must be very…proud of yourself." She says to him in an attempt to boost his confidence. His grin said it all; he was drunk and had an ego to match.

"Yeah, I guess. But a better person to put on my list would be you."

"So you think I'm just going to give it up?"

"Give up sex, or your virginity?"

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?"

"Never said I thought that." He says grinning and gropes her sending her in a small jump. 'Play the part Mimi, play the part.'

"So what do you think then, Brad?"

"That I should take you to the bathroom and do-" he says being cut off by a tap to the shoulder. Mustard.

"I'm sorry, but my date here seems to be a tad drunk." He says holding up his left hand. He has a thick silver, maybe platinum wedding and on.

"Woah, you guys are a thing? Bullshit. Why would a hot ass bitch like her be with you?" He faces him now and she comes to Brad's side. "I mean, you're barely taller than her, shorty."

"But she's mine, right….. snookums?" He say slightly wincing at the last part.

"Y-yeah! I mean how much wine did I have?" She says now coming to his side. Her waist is trapped by his arm as he pulls her close. He can feel her defined hips and her slightly larger than normal chest press his side. Oh, and we can't forget the stiffy coming on in his pants.

"Whatever, I'll bang some other girl." He says waving his hand at them and walks off.

Both of them are frozen in the position and face forward staring at the crowd. His hand tightens and pulls her closer, her face presses into the cave of his neck, and her arm holds him too.

"Thank you. I was kind of getting scared."

"Well, I did it out of selfish reasons." He said not able to even look at her. His eyes are diverted at Peacock who is talking to the third suspect by the window. "I was… revnivyĭ."

"Huh?" She says looking up at him.

"Nevermind." Her face returns to the floor as she attempts to make out the word.

"Ahem. Attention everyone."

The audience looks up at the front of the room to the stage. Mr. Verde is talking at a podium of sorts, microphone and all.

"We have lost two people, one at the party, and one the other night. The reason for this ball is not only to reveal the murder victims, but to bring back the essence of the party that night. To bring the killer out to the height of their senses and make them aware of what they did and when. Our first victim was Mr. Geoni, an Italian entrepreneur. He came over from Italy three years ago. His business is in cigars, he has over 60 factories in the United States, many of you have most likely smokes his cigars. But that is not the peak of his interests; he worked with the mob. His jobs were specialized in business and the stock market. Which many of you have realized, is all of you. The best of the best."

Many people gulped or made a whimpering sound. A couple looked around the room tentatively to see people's reaction. Some of them turned away like they would be sick.

"But he was not invited that night, he was NOT on my guest list, I don't know. Why did he come? I don't know. And that is why I think he was killed. He had a motive to come here, to see someone. And that is most likely who killed him. They are most likely someone under the interest of many people and many people have dirt on them. Mr. Geoni is only one of these many people who has sources."

"Ahem. Well let me get to the second person. She was a journalist. Maya Myers. Many of you know her or have worked with her. She wrote very dirty and… enticing works. She got her work through illegal operations, such as spying, hacking, and at times torture. Her articles always had very accurate and precise information. She was on my guest list that night because I planned on revealing her to the people she blackmailed. But between Mr. Geoni's murder and all of the hectic behavior the murderer got to her first. So I am revealing it now to you all, that means she was most likely blackmailing someone here. But they wanted her dead before she could even say something about them.

"Our murderer is fast paced and on the ball. We need to be careful of them, if you have any clues or evidence we need to know now. I'm sure none of you want to be killed next, or even want to stay here forever. Let me know if you know anything and I will make sure to keep you safe. But if I find any of you scapegoating like they did in the Salem witch trials I will make sure you are a prime suspect. McCarthyism is not okay, evidence before accusations people. And with that the investigation will begine. Continue to try and enjoy yourselves, you may leave when we have begun to sort it out. But until then drink and party, it may be your last."

The crowd stared at the podium even after he had left it. Many police officers were scoping out the rrom in dark corners behind their dark glasses. A flash of red at the end of the rrom makes its way to Mustard and Cloud. They stand still holding each other like they did all the time. His hand around her waist was sweating rapidly on top her defined waist. She snuggled into the crook of his neck taking in the scent of his cologne.

"Well hello there you two. While you guys settle off in lovers land I'm going to find the others. I think our job tonight is over. It appears they are opening the doors soon. You guys can leave, good work out there Cloud. You did okay, toad." She says then spinning off in the direction of the others, her red flashed under the strobe lights and she dimmed away.

Cloud's face turns up to him with pleading eyes. She tugs his shirt so he will look down at her. His brown eyes meet her mint green lights and they search. They search each other in hopes of trust, in hopes of the truth, in hopes of love. His free hand grazes her cheek and his forehead meets hers. His arm tightens her closer to him so they are only short breaths apart. He cups her face and brings himself down to her. Before their lips could meet hers move into designated movements.

"Take me." She says closing her eyes when they kiss. His warm lips move onto hers like the ocean waves coming in past the horizon. The grip on his shirt she once had was now gone and her hands reach her side. He squeezes his eyes in hopes that it wasn't only a dream. She backs away and stares at him in the ever changing light. His brown eyes are glassy and he searches her for signs. For the signs that she wants more, emotionally or physically, that he did not know.

A sound is heard over the music in the back of the room. The doors were opened but few people noticed over the blasting music. He takes her hand and leads her to it. After they have passed he scoops her up into his arms. She stares at his well-defined, tanned face. Her hands raise to remove the mask from him. She pulls it down and looks at his completed face. He stares ahead in search of where to go. He opens up the Library doors and enters the room they were in mere hours ago.

He walks to the back of the room in the middle of aisles upon aisles. He sets her down in the corner between shelves. She sits against the wall and stares up at him. The two story windows shine from the back and make his body look like an ever changing shadow above her. The mask comes off due to his touch and he comes down to meet her lips. She kisses him and melts under him. He palms push against the wall and asks for more. She opens her mouth and he enters abruptly. She snakes around his neck and pulls him against her.

He backs out and begins to undo the buttons at the back of her corset and it drops to the floor. He unzips it with both of his hands as he asks of more kisses from her. The dress undoes and falls to her waist as she sits on the floor. Her somewhat large chest is revealed and he stares at them. His hands come up to touch them like a shy high school boy. His hand cups them and she lets out a gasp.

Her sounds weren't low and seductive but here high, short gasps as if it was her first time. He begins to mess with one of her nipples as he fondles her other breast. His eyes look up to meet hers, they shine in the moonlight into a white green. Her skin was paler than ever and she looked cold, but her goose bumps weren't from the chilled air.

His mouth is on her neck hot and heavy. She takes off his jacket and his bow tie. His vest comes off easily and shines in the blue light of the moon. With the library lights off it was like they were the prince and the princess in the castle away in her study planning their escape between hand to hand language. She fumbles with undoing his shirt and leaves it open.

Her hand s find the solid flesh on his chest. She presses it and closes her eyes tightly. He removes the shirt and hangs over her. His left hand finds her waist while the other finds her dress. He slides it off and throws it behind him like it was garbage.

She sits off balanced in front of him almost naked. Her body is limp against the wall and her right leg sits slightly bent under her while the other lays straight. He breast are hard and in the open. Her white lace underwear is embroidered to have white flowers. His solid chest and body hovers over her and engulfs all of her light. Her white topped fingers find his pants and begin to unbutton them.

She slides them off and reveals his black silk boxers. He was already slightly hard, for good reasons. His hands reaches for her underwear and one of his fingers rub up and down on her. His mouth is already working its way on her collar bone. She lays in silence besides the occasional moan or squeak. Her entrance is already growing wet and waiting.

She pushes him off so he is sitting on his knees and faces her confused. She gets on her knees and then slides down into a split position. She slides down his boxers and sees his member. It is right out in the open and she is unsure what to do. She stares at it as though there was some kind of eye contact to be made.

"A-are you a virgin?" He asks quietly staring into her eyes. Her cheeks flush into a deep scarlet followed by her face entirely. She backs off and looks at the ground wide eyed. A hint of water is glistening in her eyes as she examines the wood floor under her.

"Then let me show you." He says using his fingers to lift her pre-crying face. His hand takes her and brings it to touch his member. He didn't even react but just let her do as she wanted. She begin to touch the front and then moved up and down. She started off slowly still taking in what she was doing, but slowly she began to go faster. She stayed calm and continued to do as she thought was right.

Her face turned up for praise and he smiled. His hand motioned her head down in front of it. Her mouth quivered before licking the front of him. His head arched back and his thought went wild.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. She's a freaking virgin and I am letting her get to me this easily?' his eyes quickly look down and sees her look up and smile. Then his head arcs back again as he fully enters her mouth. 'God but she's so good at this. Fuck. I'm going to cum,. No I cant! Fuck that's great. No, Marcus, stop!'

She goes on his faster and he slowly takes her off in the fear he will come. She is back against the wall and is staring up at him again. He slides off her white lace underwear and lets it drop to the floor. Her legs are long and pale as they lift in the air. He slides in front of her and begins to kiss her neck. He re-positions himself so he will least likely hurt her.

His member rubs around her entrance and finally the tip reaches the front. She shuts her eyes awaiting the pain to come, and he pushes in. He can feel some of the blood run down his member but pushes on. He watches her as she winces in pain and tears begin to well up in her eyes. 'Please Mimi, don't cry.' He says as he moves slower hoping the pain might lighten up. Her face stops contorting herself as she relaxes a little.

His hips begin to move and she grips the ground for something but only finds hard wood floor. He pushes in and out slowly until she moans. He moves faster at this sound and her whole body moves with this. Her chest moves as rapidly as he pushes and her body is filling with sweat. Her eye brows synch together as the feeling wells up around her entrance.

"I-I think I am going to c-cum." She says and finally let's go. She lets go the holding back and tightens on him. This sent him over the edge and he releases into her. She can feel him filling her up and she finally relaxes. The feels begins to ware away and she reaches out for it. He leaves her entrance and kisses her on the forehead.

He sits next to her in the moonlight and watched the window. His hand rests on top of hers.


End file.
